brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tricky Clown Gale
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 13th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a young man named Gale. He came from another world to trick you all with his smiles and tricks during a special occasion, so stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Gale: Tricky Clown Gale A laughable loser in Cordelica Town. Born as a mere peasant, Gale was supposedly to be the biggest loser in this small city, yet story compelling Statistic Units: 7★ Gale: Tricky Clown Gale Skills 7★ Gale: Tricky Clown Gale Leader Skill: Manipulation Mimicry 60% Boost to All Parameters, Greatly Boost BC and HC Drop Rates during Spark, Greatly Boost BC and HC Drop Rates & 10% Damage Reduction. *''70% boost to BC and HC Drop Rate during Spark, 30% Boost to BC and HC Drop Rate'' Extra Skill: Happy Clown 30% Boost to All Parameters when Special/BB Gauge Sphere Type is equipped, Add Randomly gives Supportive Buffs with random value/percentage up to 2 buffs on BB/SBB for 3 turns & Probable Considerable reduction of BB Gauge Fill Rates. *''Randomly gives 2 buffs between Gradual Heals (1500 - 5500 HP + 10% REC), BC Fill when attacked (2 - 7), BC Fill per turn (4 - 8), Negates All Ailments, Negates Status Reduction, Negates Elemental Damage, Negates Critical Damage, Evasion (5% - 10%), Boost Item Drop Rate (5% - 10%), Add Resistance against 1 K.O Attack, Raise Normal Hits (+1 - +3), BC and HC DC (10% - 30%), BB Spark (2 - 4), BC Fill when Guarding (5 - 7), 50% chance to decrease 50% BB Efficacy'' Brave Burst: Clown Trick 25 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Boost damage relatives to HP), Randomly gives Offensive Buffs with random value/percentage up to 3 buffs for 3 turns & Fill Own's BB Gauge to Max. *''+5% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, Randomly gives 2 buffs between ATK Boost (150% - 180%), Boost ATK relatives to HP (10% - 30%), Boost Ailments Damage (100% - 200%), BB ATK (100% - 400%), Ignore Def, Critical Hit Rates (30% - 60%), Critical Damage (50% - 100%), Self Boost ATK (50% - 150%), Spark Damage (50% - 150%)'' Super Brave Burst: Poet of Plays 35 powerful Dark attack on all foes (Boost damage relatives to HP), Randomly gives Defensive Buffs with random value/percentage up to 3 buffs for 3 turns, Fill Own's BB Gauge to Max & Hugely Boost Max HP. *''+5% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, Randomly gives 2 buffs between DEF and REC Boost (150% - 180%), Boost DEF and REC relatives to HP (10% - 30%), Damage Reduce when guarding (5% - 15%), Damage Reduction (25% - 50%), Damage taken countered (10% - 30%),Self Boost DEF and REC (50% - 150%) 20% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Heroic Acts 45 massive Dark attack on all foes (Boost damage relatives to HP), Boost all received buffs with random multiplier for all allies for 3 turns. *''+13% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, Randomly multiplied the taken buffs to X2 - X4 (the higher multiplier the less chance to get it)''